Electronic equipment involving semiconductor device is indispensable from our daily life. With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic equipment becomes smaller and smaller in size while have greater functionality and greater amount of integrated circuitry for executing the desired functionality. Thus, semiconductor device inside the electronic equipment is also getting denser and smaller. Also, manufacturing of the electronic equipment includes more and more operations and involves various kinds of materials. As such, there is a continuous demand on simplifying the steps of manufacturing, increasing a production efficiency and lowering an associated manufacturing cost on semiconductor device.
The major trend in the electronic industry is to make the size of the semiconductor device smaller while more integrated circuits can be accommodated within the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device comprises a number of metallic structures between adjacent layers to minimize the final size of the semiconductor device. Furthermore, the semiconductor device is assembled with numbers of integrated components including various materials with difference in thermal properties. The integrated components are in undesired configurations after curing operation. The undesired configurations would lead to yield loss of the semiconductor device, development of cracks, delamination of the components, material wastage, high manufacturing cost or etc.
As a complexity of the manufacturing of the semiconductor device is increased and more different components with different materials are involved, there are more challenges to modify a structure of the semiconductor device and improve the manufacturing operations. As such, there is a continuous need to improve the method for manufacturing the semiconductor and solve the above deficiencies.